Harry Potter And The Half Blood Princess
by Sakura NekoAngel Chan
Summary: Sakura Kiyone Moonblossom is transported from feudal Japan to Hogworts! She's teaming up with the golden trio to become the best witch ever and defeat the bad guys once and for all!
1. the best witch ever

Harry Potter And The Half Blood Princess by Sakura Suteki Neko Angel Chan

**AN: Hiya mina saan! Sakura NekoAngel Chan here! This is my first HP story and English isn't my first language so sorry if there are a few mistakes I've only read the fourth and fifth books, but I've seen the movies and my friend OtakuK1d told me what happened in the new one. This takes place after the fifth one, though Please enjoy and R&R! Oh yeah, and Harry Potter isn't mine if it was I wouldn't be writing fanfiction! lol**

It was a dark and stormy night in Japan and Sakura Kiyone Moonblossom was sitting in the old abandoned church singing along with her evanescence CD. Her voice was like an angel's and her big, blue eyes like diamonds that showed her every emotion fluttered closed in her passion. Light from the hole in the cieling shown down upon her silver hair with natural blue highlights, making her seem even more heavenly.

**My God, my tournicket, return to me salvation...**

A single crysteline tear dripped down her peaches-and-cream cheek out of her deep blue pools. "Why is my life so bad? Why doesn't anyone understand me"? she sobbed, almost messing up her sparkly purple eyeliner. "I'm so alone and so sad!" That very moment, a tall old man with a long flowing beard and half moon glasses came in and smiled at her. "Hello, ear," he said to her. "I'm Albus Dumbledoor and I've come to take you to Hogworts!"

Sakura stood up and wiped off her black Hott Topic pants with pink stripes. "What's Hogworts?" she said to him. "Is that some kind of worty bacon? Are you going to poisen me?" Dumbledoor gave her an endearing smile. "No, it's a school for witches and wizards! You're a witch but I've only just found you because we're visiting Japan during vacation."

"What do you mean I'm a witch!"

"By the way, your aura reminds me of the elven people, but I thought they all died out?"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said turning her face away, another tear falling down.

"Come with me and tell me your story" Dumbledoor said.

"Ok!" Sakura's angelic voice was filled with happiness. _Finally I'll be in a nice place!_

The very next day, they took a portkey and arrived at Hogworts. They went to Dumbledoor's office and Sakura told him her story.

"I was an orphan born in feudal Japan. I don't know what happened to my real parents but the elves found me and raised me. They even put me through a ritual that gave me all their powers, so I'm now a real elf." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ears which were slightly pointed. "But the rest of the elves were killed in a terrible fire that destroyed their hidden city. I'm the only one remaining" She sniffed. "Oh you poor girl" said Dumbledoor sadly, eyes watering.

"Yes. Then a little boy from the villiage pushed me down a hole. The villiagers never liked me because of my silver hair and blue eyes. Only I hit my head on a magic rock and somehow ended up in this time! I've been living in the abandoned church since I was really small and have only been able to buy my clothes (**AN: Hott Topic rulez so she's gonna have these here lol**) from donations from people on the street."

"Well now you can start your formal education at Hogworts. You can stay in the Griffindoor tower with your own room because the others are already filled up. I'll call down someone to take you there." "Thank you sir" Sakura said, devotion in her angelic voice. "This means so much to me."

That very moment, a small boy with glasses and dark hair came in. "Oh Harry" said Dumbledoor. "Just the man I wanted to see. Can you take Ms Moonblossom to the tower? There's a room waiting for her." "Of course sir" said Harry with a warm grin. "Come on."

They both left and started walking to the tower. "My name is Sakura but you can call me Cherry" said Sakura. "Oh, you can call me Harry." They made it to the Griffindoor common room and immediately people crowded around them. "Whose the cute girl Harry"? asked one. "Where's she from?" asked another.

"I'm Sakura, and I'm here to be the best witch ever!"

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry this was so short it'll get longer as the chapters go on I promise! Please R&R!**


	2. new best friends

Harry Potter And The Half Blood Princess by Sakura Suteki Neko Angel Chan

**AN: I worked real hard to get this chapter out quick so I didn't have time to spell check it completely lol no reviews yet but I'm looking forward to getting some eventually! And HP still isn't mine lol!**

The very next day was the very first day of school. Sakura woke up earlyer than anyone else because she was eager to start her new life on a good foot. She picked up a book Hermine the girl with the bushy hair and big teeth left laying on the floor. "The History of Moon Elves?" she said to herself as she flipped through the books pages. "I'm a Moon Elf! What has happened to my people!" She read faster and faster.

"The Moon Elves were a legendary race of elves with beautiful flowing silver hair and colored highlights, usually blue or purple. They were all wiped out by Salazar Slytherin, ancestor of Lord Voldimort, because he was jealous of their awesome power. One girl was said to remain, but she dissappeared soon after the magical fire that wiped them all out."

"Wow, this author knows a lot!" Sakura blinked rappidly, trying to will the tears forming at the corner of her brilliant eyes to go away. "It was all so sad!"

She took out her cd player and started listening. The lyrics flowed into her ears like ice cream into a warm ice cream cone.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors...**

That very second, Hermine came down the stairs. "Oh, is that my book?" "Yes, it's on my people" "Oh, so your a Moon Elf? That's so cool! I wish I were special like you."

Her eyes glittered happily. "Everyones special, Hermine!"

Hermine sniffled and dried her tears witht he back of her hand. "That's so sweet! I'll help you if you ever need help in class ok?"

Sakura knew she would not need the help but she agreed anyway because she wanted to make friends. "ok! And I'll help you with your makeup!"

"Awesome! Let's be the best friends ever!" "Yeah!"

**AN: Yay, Sakura and Hermine are friends! I love Hermine shes so kawai ne? I think she needs a friend like Sakura though because Hermine needs some girlish charm to yknow? R&R next chapter up soon!**


End file.
